Mighty God Hand
by AAA'GOD
Summary: Mazda, seorang pria biasa dari abad ke-21 tiba-tiba mendapati bahwa jiwanya telah mendiami sebuah tubuh dari karakter game yang terkenal. Yaitu Gene dari seri game bernama God Hand!


Secara tiba-tiba, jiwaku telah dipindahkan ketubuh seorang pria berotot yang mengenakan beberapa logam besi keren di tangannya. Hal ini terjadi seminggu yang lalu, mungkin beberapa orang yang mendengar hal ini tidak akan percaya, tapi hal ini adalah kenyataan!

Mazda merasa sangat terkejut serta berpikir bahwa hal yang dialaminya hanyalah halusinasi belaka, tapi setelah seminggu bergelut dengan pikirannya, akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa hal yang dialaminya saat ini adalah nyata. Bung, rasa terkejut serta rasa bingungnya segera digantikan dengan rasa gembira serta antusiasme.

Bagaimana tidak, jika anda dapat mengendalikan sebuah karakter game secara nyata, dengan tubuh asli karakter game itu, serta anda dapat menggunakan kekuatannya kapanpun anda mau. Apakah anda tidak akan merasa gembira? Mungkin hal ini bisa dilakukan dengan teknologi VR yang canggih, tapi teknologi VR yang sekarang masih berada dalam tahap paling awal dan tentunya masih jauh dari kata sempurna!

Anyway, Mazda sering merasa linglung dengan kondisinya saat ini. Yang pertama, dia telah menggantikan jiwa atau lebih tepatnya karakter game yang bernama Gene dari game yang bernama 'God Hand'.

Yang kedua, dia memiliki julukan 'God Hand' karena tangan kanannya benar-benar memiliki kekuatan sangat luar biasa.

Dan yang terakhir... Dia telah menjadi sebuah pria baddas yang ahli dalam hal seni bela diri. Kung-fu master? Karate master? Judo? Jiujitsu? Bung, dia tidak tahu tentang hal itu, tapi yang pasti dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah master seni bela diri!

Walaupun tidak ada ingatan dari Gene yang asli, tapi otot dan tubuhnya seakan memberitahukan bahwa ingatan-ingatan itu masih tercetak. Yang diperlukan Mazda saat ini yaitu membiasakan jiwanya pada tubuh barunya serta berlatih gerakan bela diri yang telah dipelajari oleh Gene yang asli. Jika memungkinkan, Mazda berpikir untuk menciptakan gaya bertarungnya sendiri...

Jika dia dapat menyelesaikan hal itu, dapat dikatakan bahwa tingkat ke-baddasannya akan meningkat ke angka 100%

Dan yah... Hal itulah yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Bung... Aku mulai berkeringat, kenapa matahari disini begitu panas?"

Sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya, Mazda berkata sambil menghela nafas saat dirinya masih berjalan lurus ke arah pintu gerbang suatu pemukiman yang terlihat tak begitu jauh di depannya.

"Bersabarlah Gene, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ketempat yang kita tuju. Setelah itu kamu dan aku bisa beristirahat."

Seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna cokelat berkata sambil tersenyum genit ke arah seorang pria yang berjalan berdampingan dengan dirinya saat ini. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun mini berwarna biru seksi yang menampilkan sisi kewanitaannya, dengan jaket lengan pendek berwarna biru serta sepatu boot panjang yang menutupi sampai pahanya. Hal itu hanya membuatnya lebih terlihat seksi serta sangat menggoda.

"Tapi... Sebelum hal itu pastikan untuk membereskan beberapa preman yang berkeliaran, ok? Aku mendengar mereka menyakiti penduduk serta mengklaim rumah-rumah mereka sebagai markas."

Masih dengan senyum yang menggoda, wanita cantik itu berkata santai sebelum mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar saat membahas tentang preman-preman yang menjarah setiap rumah warga.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera melenyapkan mereka. Kamu hanya perlu bersembunyi dan duduk manis."

Kata Gene sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan kanan berototnya yang diliputi oleh besi yang melingkar. (Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil MC kita Gene)

Mereka terus mengobrol ringan untuk beberapa saat, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang sebuah pemukiman yang mereka tuju.

"Bagus, sekarang kita telah berada di sini..."

Kata Gene sambil tersenyum saat dirinya mendorong pintu gerbang dengan tangan kirinya.

"Yeah. Dan coba tebak, 2 penggemar beratmu telah memperhatikan kedatangan kita. Bisakah kamu mengatasinya?"

Menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, wanita yang menemani Gene berkata sambil memasang ekspresi memohon saat mengangkat salah satu alis matanya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Untuk seorang wanita cantik sepertimu, apapun akan aku lakukan."

"Segera bersembunyi, aku akan mengatasi beberapa kue lembut ini."

Membunyikan jari-jari tangannya, Gene memasang posisi bertarung dengan sangat percaya diri. Dia berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk mengingat serta membiasakan dirinya dalam beraturung. Mengingat bertarung sangat penting untuk kelangsungan hidup serta jalannya di masa depan.

"Ok. Jaga dirimu."

Wanita itu tersenyum seksi dan segera meninggalkan Gene untuk mengurus para preman-preman yang berada di sekitar pemukiman ini.

Kue Lembut-1 "Majulah!"

Kue Lembut-2 "Majulah!"

Gene yang mendengar hal itu segera berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Gene berpikir untuk membereskan satu preman terlebih dahulu, jika dia berhadapan langsung dengan keduanya, hal ini tentu akan memberinya sedikit masalah. Tentu saja untuk kondisinya saat ini...

Tanpa basa-basi, Gene segera berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah preman yang telah mengepalkan tangannya sambil memasang posisi bertarung. Menghiraukan preman lain yang mulai berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan lambat.

Tidak lebih dari dua detik, Gene telah berada di depan preman-1 dan segera meluncurkan tendangan udara kebagian perut preman itu.

*Bang!*

Sangking kuatnya tendangan yang dihasilkan oleh Gene. Preman itu terbang dari posisinya semula ke arah belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan berhenti setelah dirinya menabrak sebuah dinding rumah.

Tidak menunggu preman itu berdiri, Gene mulai memutar tubuhnya dan meluncurkan tendangan menggunakan kaki kanannya ['Right Roundhouse'] yang mengakibatkan preman tersebut berputar 2x ke arah kanan saat berada di udara.

Kue Lembut-2 "Jangan lupakan aku!"

Preman-2 yang melihat temannya dipukuli secara buruk segera berlari sambil meluncurkan pukulan lurus ke arah Gene.

Gene yang mendengar serta melihat hal ini apakah akan tetap berdiam diri? Tentu saja tidak, karena preman-2 cukup lambat. Hal ini memungkinkan Gene untuk meluncurkan tendangan barel ['Barrel Roll Kick'] yang sangat luarbiasa kuat dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Dia berpikir bahwa dengan serangan ini kedua preman tersebut akan terpental jauh secara bersamaan, dan berpikir akan segera mengakhiri pertarungannya dengan kedua preman tersebut.

Barrel Roll Kick mulai di luncurkan, tubuh Gene mulai berputar beberapa kali di udara sebelum mendarat di tanah. Suara siulan angin bisa didengar dari mantel hitam panjang yang ia kenakan.

*Bsst!*

*Bsst!*

*Bsst!*

Tapi perhitungan yang dilakukan Gene berakhir dengan kegagalan. Apa yang dia harapkan tidak terjadi.

Dirinya masih berada di tanah karena telah mengeksekusi 'Barrel Roll Kick'. Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, Gene segera berdiri untuk kembali memasang posisi bertarungnya sekali lagi.

Tapi lagi-lagi hal ini gagal, karena preman tersebut telah berdiri lebih cepat dan saat ini preman itu terlihat mengeksekusi pukulan upper Cut ke arah dagu Gene.

"Sial!"

Panik, Gene hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati karena kecerobohannya. Dia segera mulakukan 2 kali back flip dan berhasil menghindari pukulan upper cut yang diluncurkan preman yang berada di depannya.

Keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipis Gene, jantungnya mulai berpacu secara cepat dan sebuah perasaan misterius mulai muncul dalam hatinya. Gene berkeringat bukan karena lelah, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat bukan karena rasa takut. Tapi berkebalikan dengan hal itu.

Gene merasa sangat terkejut akan gerakan tubuhnya, kecepatan, kekuatan, kelincahan. Hal ini benar-benar baru serta diluar ekspetasinya! Saat dia bermain game God Hand, dia hanya melihat setiap gerakan yang di hasilkan oleh karakter game melalui layar Tv, dan itu luar biasa. Tapi kenyataan benar-benar berbeda, hal ini tidak lagi luar biasa, tapi sangat menakjubkan!.

Di kehidupan sebelumnya, dia jarang sekali bertarung. Apalagi untuk melakukan beberapa trik keren yang telah dilakukannya sebelumnya, heck bahkan dia tidak tahu dirinya bisa melakukan hal ini. Apakah ini memori otot dari tubuh ini? Mungkin.

"Sial, hal itu benar-benar luar biasa!"

Dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Gene berkata cukup keras saat masih mempertahankan posisi bertarungnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Huh. Jangan merasa senang karena lucky punch yang kamu luncurkan."

Preman yang gagal meluncurkan upper cut ke arah Gene hanya bisa menghina sambil meludah ke arah tanah. Temannya juga mengikuti hal itu.

"He... Kalau begitu, aku berharap untuk dapat mendaratkan 'lucky punch' ku sekali lagi ke kalian berdua."

Gene tersenyum mengejek ke arah kedua preman tersebut dan berkata, "Majulah!" sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan kanannya yang berotot.

Hal ini sontak membuat kedua preman tersebut marah, uap udara terlihat keluar dari kedua kepala mereka, saat ini kedua wajah preman tersebut terlihat sangat merah karena kemarahan.

Kedua preman tersebut berlari secara bersamaan ke arahnya. Melihat kesempatan ini, Gene segera berlari ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dan segera meluncurkan tendangan mematikan ke arah mereka berdua.

Dalam sekejap, tubuh kedua preman tersebut terbang beberapa meter ke arah belakang. Punggung salah satu dari preman tersebut mengenai tiang yang menyanggah atap sebuah toko. Sehabis di tendang dengan tendangan udara yang kuat, segera tubuh mereka di timpa oleh atap toko yang cukup berat, sungguh... Nasib kedua preman tersebut sangat malang.

"Haha! Rasakan hal itu kam-"

Dengan rasa bangga, Gene mulai tertawa dan berkata. Tapi kata-katanya terputus karena kepalanya juga terkena salah satu bagian atap yang terjatuh.

"Aku sangat bodoh. Ugh..."

Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tertimpa reruntuhan, Gene hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mencoba mencatat hal ini di pikirannya, 'Jangan sampai lengah, karena sesuatu dapat terjadi kapanpun.'

Setelah hal itu, Gene melihat kedua preman tersebut telah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Dia berpikir apakah program dari game God Hand masih berlaku setelah Game ini menjadi sebuah kenyataan?

"Well, mungkin itu benar kurasa. Bagaimanapun Bar Hp, Lv, serta yang lain masih bisa kulihat."

Setelah menggaruk kepalanya beberapa kali, Gene hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mengenai hal ini. Setidaknya dia tidak akan melihat tubuh mati di tanah.

"Mungkin hal ini akan cukup melelahkan, dan sedikit beresiko..."

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tiga orang preman yang sedang menyiksa salah satu penduduk. Gene mulai membulatkan tekatnya, dia tahu bahwa jalannya menuju menara surga akan sangat melelahkan dan juga sangat beresiko tinggi.

Oleh karena itu dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

Gene mendengar sebuah suara orang yang sedang berlari, tak lama kemudian seorang pria gemuk muncul dari dalam sebuah rumah kayu dan... Dirinya tersandung dan jatuh di tanah.

"Mari buat ini lebih cepat."

Membunyikan jari-jarinya sekali lagi, Gene segera berlari ke arah pria gemuk yang telah berdiri. Sebuah tendangan udara segera diluncurkan oleh Gene, tapi seakan mengetahui hal ini, preman gemuk itu mengambil posisi bertahan dan berhasil mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk tidak terpental dari dampak tendangan yang telah diluncurkan oleh Gene.

Tangan preman gemuk itu mulai terulur, dia meluncurkan pukulan tamparan ke arah kepala Gene. Terlihat pelan, tapi hal itu akan sangat menyakitkan.

*Boom*

"Cih..."

Gene berdecak saat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan karena dampak pukulan dari preman gemuk itu. Tapi dari pada memilih untuk melakukan back flip untuk memperjauh jarak antara dirinya serta pria gemuk tersebut. Gene memutuskan untuk segera berlari sekali lagi ke arah preman gemuk tersebut, dan akhirnya Gene berhasil membuat tubuh preman gemuk tersebut terpental dan jatuh dengan tendangan udaranya.

Tanpa membiarkan preman itu pulih, Gene telah berdiri di depan pria gemuk tersebut. Kaki gene berada sangat tinggi di atas kepalanya, tubuh preman itu mulai memantul dari bawah tanah ke udara karena dampak tendangan tinggi Gene. Segera Gene menambahkan dengan 'Charged Punch' sehingga tubuh pria itu mulai terbang lebih tinggi di udara.

-Ilustrasi tendangan tinggi- [ images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTIUt83YszUl87fdFme3cvA79RPF9eb0YfGO9r3hQwIeegpWCEu]

*Boom*

Di akhiri dengan Barrel Roll Kick, preman gemuk tersebut tidak bisa berdiri lagi dan segera terpecah menjadi partikel kecil dan segera menghilang.

xxx

Setelah menyelesaikan tiga preman yang sedang menyiksa penduduk dan berhasil menyelamatkan orang tersebut. Gene saat ini menghadapi apa yang akan orang paggil sebagai monster.

Tangan serta jari-jari tajam yang sangat besar, serta kepala yang di pangkas yang hanya menyisakan bagian mulut yang terbuka, mata iblis yang bersinar terang serta aura berwarna pink keungu-ungun an yang menyelimuti lengang serta kepalanya. Bukankah hal ini benar-benar monster!?

Gene yang melihat ini mulai menelan ludahnya. Jika dia tidak salah, monster ini memiliki kecepatan serta kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Dia harus lebih berhati-hati, jika tidak dia mungkin dikalahkan atau bahkan kehidupannya berakhir di sini.

"Bukankah ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan tangan ini?"

Gene berpikir sambil melihat tangan kanannya yang mulai di selubungi dengan cahaya berwarna emas.

"Ya, atau tidak sama sekali."

Karena Gene tidak pernah menggunakan mode 'God Hand' sebelumnya, hal ini membuatnya berpikir untuk mengatur rencana. Setidaknya dia memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk membuat tangannya meledak dengan penuh kekuatan.

Gene mulai meluncurkan beberapa pukulan ke arah monster itu, dari pukulan lurus, pukulan samping, pukulan dari arah kanan, serta pukulan yang mengarah ke perut monster itu. Semuanya tidak mempan karena monster itu hanya melakukan posisi bertahan. Keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipis Gene, dia berpikir bahwa monster ini sangat keras!

Setelah beberapa saat, monster itu mulai mengendorkan tangannya dari posisi bertahan. Dan segera monster itu mulai meluncurkan pukulan balasan ke arah Gene. Sayang sekali, hampir semua pukulan monster itu berhasil dihindari oleh Gene karena indranya yang sangat tajam. Saat monster itu mulai melambat, Gene melancarkan pukulan lurus serta tendangan 'Right Roundhouse' yang mengakibatkan monster itu berputar di udara 2 kali dan segera terjatuh ke arah lantai kayu.

Monster itu kesusahan untuk berdiri, Gene memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk segera membuka kunci. Dia merasakan suatu perasaan aneh mulai mengalir dari arah tangan kanannya menuju seluruh tubuhnya, mulai dari dada, perut, telapak kaki, bahkan sampai kepalanya.

Dan saat itu...

*Boom!*

Sebuah ledakan terdengar di udara, sebuah gelombang kejut muncul dari tubuh Gene dan debu-debu mulai berterbangan!

Apa yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah kekuatan, tubuhnya penuh dengan kekuatan!

Gene yang masih linglung dengan perasaannya saat ini segera merasa ada sesuatu yang memukul kepalanya. Tapi hal itu tidak terasa sakit, bahkan hal itu terasa seperti angin pelan yang berhempus.

Ternyata monster itu mencoba memukul Gene dengan kekuatan penuh, tapi apa yang monster itu pikir bahwa Gene akan terjatuh tersungkur, hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan pria yang berada di depannya tidak bergerak sama sekali!.

"Huh... Jadi ini rasanya?"

Melihat ke arah tangannya yang telah bebas dari besi-besi yang terpasang. Gene melihat perubahan terjadi pada tangan kanannya saat ini, goresan-goresan seperti tato tribal muncul di tangan kanannya, serta tangan kanannya bersinar sangat terang!

Sudut mulut Gene mulai melengkung saat merasakan betapa kerennya hal ini, dia merasakan kekuatannya telah meningkat berkali-kali lipat setelah dirinya merilis mode 'God Hand', tatapannya mulai tertuju ke arah monster yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Saatnya mengakhiri hal ini!

xxx

*Boom*

Suara ledakan di udara terdengar cukup keras. Monster itu telah meledak menjadi kumpulan debu di udara.

Gene menghela nafas setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan singkat ini, tangan kanannya telah kembali normal dan besi-besi yang sebelumnya hancur juga telah terpasang kembali.

Sebuah peti tiba-tiba keluar dari posisi monster yang meledak tadi. Peti itu terlihat cukup besar, Gene yang melihat ini segera mengangkat alisnya.

Dengan cekatan, Gene berhasil membuka peti itu, dan apa yang dia temukan adalah sebuah kejutan manis.

Dia menemukan gulungan teknik di dalam peti itu. "Bukankah hal ini menandakan bahwa aku dapat meningkatkan gaya bertarungku?" Gumam Gene sambil tersenyum, dia berpikir bahwa merilis mode God Hand benar-benar sepadan setelah menemukan teknik baru ini.

"Dugaanku memang benar, program game masih berlaku di sini. Yang berarti, setiap preman serta monster akan memberikan beberapa hadiah setelah dikalahkan."

"Kalau tidak salah, beberapa box kayu jika dihancurkan juga memiliki beberapa hal bagus di dalamnya..."

Pikir Gene sambil memegang dagunya.

"Kelihatannya hal ini akan lebih menarik!" Gene tersenyum sambil merasa merinding. Dia berpikir bahwa dia bisa mendapat teknik kuat yang lain dari para preman serta monster yang dia kalahkan!

xxx

"Kamu menyelesaikannya dengan sangat bagus, Gene."

Melihat pria yang telah menumpas semua preman yang mengganggu di pemukiman sini membuatnya sangat senang serta menghela nafas. Dia sangat senang karena memiliki seorang penolong serta partner yang cekatan.

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung pria tadi.

"Haha. Tentu saja, bagaimanapun hal ini telah menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Sambil menepuk dadanya, Gene menjawab wanita yang bernama Olivia dengan senyum lebar. Gene tahu tentang alur cerita game ini, toh dia pernah memainkannya sampai tamat. Meskipun tidak semua informasi dia ingat, tapi setidaknya dia tahu bahwa wanita yang menemaninya saat ini telah memberikan harta paling berharga yang telah dia simpan.

Hal ini membuat Gene bersumpah bahwa dirinya akan terus melindungi Olivia dari segala bahaya.

"Bagaimanapun, dengan kekuatan datang juga tanggung jawab. Bukankah begitu?"

Gene melanjutkan sambil mengepalkan jari-jarinya dengan erat.

"Hoho~ Benar-benar seorang lelaki sejati~"

"Omong-omong, mari kita menginap di hotel itu."

Setelah memuji Gene dengan nada genit, Olivia menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan yang memiliki papan kayu bertuliskan 'HOTEL'.

Gene hanya bisa mengangguk sambil terus berjalan di sisi Olivia. Setelah memasuki hotel tersebut, mereka tidak melihat seorang pun di dalam, dari resepsionis serta pemilik pun tidak terlihat dimanapun. Gene dan Olivia tahu bahwa hal ini dikarenakan preman-preman yang sering membuat onar, mungkin pemilik hotel ini kabur untuk menyelamatkan dirinya...

"Fuh~ Sangat melegakan, aku harap hal ini akan berlangsung sedikit lama. Badanku mulai sedikit merasa pegal karena bertarung."

Sambil berbaring di kasur yang empuk, Gene bergumam sambil menutup matanya. Walaupun dia tidak merasa lelah, tapi beristirahat tetap penting kan?

"Gene, bisakah kamu menemaniku ke basement? Aku ingin mencari beberapa hal disana."

Dibangungkan oleh suara yang manis, Gene membuka matanya dan melihat Olivia telah berdiri tak jauh darinya, dia berkata dengan ekspresi memohon. Jika dilihat-lihat, Olivima memang cantik, dan hal ini membuat mata Gene bolak-balik melihat ke atas dan kebawah pada penampilan Olivia.

"Sudah puaskah kamu melihatku?"

Kata Olivia sedikit marah. Kedua pipinya berubah sedikit memerah saat ini.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan dirimu karena terlalu cantik. Haha~"

Gene terbangun dari lamunannya karena perkataan Olivia, dia langsung meminta maaf serta tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu, omong-omong, apa yang sedang kamu cari?"

"Aku mencari se-"

*Waah!*

Sebelum Olivia menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah suara berteriak terdengar dari luar hotel, hal ini lantas membuat Olivia bergegas ke arah jendela untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di luar hotel yang yang saat ini sedang di tinggali oleh nya. Gene pun juga merasa ingin tahu dan segera bergabung dengan Olivia.

Tapi hal yang mereka lihat benar-benar tidak menyedapkan mata, terdapat seorang pria yang sedang di pegangi oleh dua orang di kedua tangannya. Serta satu pria besar yang memiliki tato di wajahnya.

Pria besar itu membawa sebuah kapak dan mulai mengayunkan kapak itu ke arah tangan orang yang sedang di pegangi oleh dua anak buahnya.

*Splash!*

"Aghh!"

Tangan pria itu terputus dan dia berteriak kesakitan sambil berguling-guling di tanah.

Hal ini membuat Olivia memalingkan wajahnya dengan tatapan yang takut.

Di sisi lain, Gene segera meloncat dari arah jendela. Gene mendarat dengan berat saat kakinya menginjak salah satu preman tepat di atas kepalannya. Preman yang lain merasa kaget, tapi hal itu sudah terlambat. Tubuhnya terpental jauh karena pukulan yang diberikan oleh pria yang memakai mantel hitam panjang dengan gambar tengkorak terbelah di belakang punggungnya. Preman itu jatuh ke arah jurang yang sangat dalam. Nasib pria itu tidak diketahui lagi.

Karena tindakan Gene yang begitu tiba-tiba, dua preman telah musnah dan meninggalkan satu preman besar yang Gene pikir sebagai boss.

"Huh... Perhatikan tindakanmu nak, apakah kamu mau aku potong juga?"

Dengan tatapan membunuh, preman besar itu berkata sambil mengayun-ayunkan kapak yang dia pegang.

Tanpa rasa takut, Gene menatap preman besar itu dengan tatapan datar. Matanya mulai tertuju ke arah orang yang masih memegang tangannya yang telah terpotong, pria itu menangis sambil menahan rasa sakit yang benar-benar buruk.

"Olivia, obati orang ini, aku akan segera membereskan bagianku."

Gene berkata kepada Olivia yang telah berdiri di depan pintu hotel.

Olivia yang mendengar perkataan Gene hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera membawa pria yang tangannya terpotong ke dalam hotel, dia segera menghentikan darah yang mengalir sambil memberikan obat yang dia miliki.

Di sisi lain.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal akan apa yang telah kamu perbuat."

Kata Gene sambil membunyikan jari-jarinya. Tangannya telah terkepal sangat erat, dia telah siap untuk bertarung saat ini.

Gene memperpendek jaraknya ke arah preman besar itu dengan sangat cepat, dia langsung meluncurkan beberapa pukulan berturut-turut ke arah wajah preman besar itu. Tapi sayangnya semua pukulan yang di luncurkan oleh Gene tidak berpengaruh karena preman itu dalam posisi bertahan.

'Kamu pikir hal ini akan menghentikan seranganku?'

Gene bergumam sambil sedikit tersenyum mengejek. Kakinya meluncur dengan sangat cepat ke arah kedua bola pria tersebut. Tanpa menyadari hal ini, preman tersebut tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit dari arah selangkangannya!

Preman tersebut mulai berkeringat sangat cepat karena rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dia memegangi kedua bolanya dengan tangannya, mencoba untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang dia derita saat ini.

Tapi apakah Gene akan tetap berdiam diri dan membiarkan pria itu pulih? Tentu saja tidak! Dengan sekejap, Gene telah berpindah ke arah belakang preman tersebut. Tangannya memegang pinggang preman tersebut dengan sangat ketat, dengan sekuat tenaga Gene membantik pria itu ke arah belakang dengan Suplex yang sempurna.

Setelah melakukan hal itu, Gene mulai menjauh beberapa langkah. Dia berpikir bahwa pertarungan telah selesai, tapi sekali lagi dugaannya salah.

Preman besar itu mulai berdiri lagi dengan susah payah. Tangannya mulai memutar-mutar dan segera meluncurkan serangan bor itu ke arah Gene. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang tercipta dari serangan preman tersebut.

'Pria ini memiliki pertahanan yang lebih kuat, hal ini benar-benar cocok dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan berotot.'

Gumam Gene saat dirinya berhasil menghindari serangan preman itu ke arah kanan. Sebelum pria itu memulihkan dirinya, Gene telah memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan pria itu sekali lagi. Dengan cepat tendangan maut dia luncurkan sekali lagi ke arah selangkangan pria itu.

*Crack!*

Bunyi yang benar-benar mengerikan terdengar, hal ini membuat Gene sedikit merinding. Dia berpikir bahwa dirinya telah menghancurkan kedua telur pria tersebut...

Seluruh tubuh pria itu kaku dan setelah beberapa detik. Preman itu berubah menjadi debu saat masih dalam keadaan berdiri.

Gene yang melihat ini hanya bisa menghela nafas akan tindakan yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Menendang ke arah selangkangan? Bung, hal itu benar-benar akan terasa sangat sakit!

Sebuah kantong kain yang berisikan emas tiba-tiba muncul. Gene mengambil itu dan segera kembali ke arah hotel.

"Olivia, bagaimana kondisi pria itu?"

Olivia yang lagi sibuk membersihkan beberapa darah yang menempel di tangan serta bajunya tiba-tiba mendengar suara seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Gene.

"Semuanya telah diatasi, aku telah menghentikan darahnya yang terus keluar. Serta memberikan beberapa obat pembunuh rasa sakit. Saat ini dia berada di lantai dua, dia sedang tertidur."

Kata Olivia saat berhasil membersihkan darah terakhir dari tubuhnya.

"Bagus, Olivia aku ingin kamu untuk terus berada di sisiku. Apakah kamu mengerti."

Olivia yang tiba-tiba mendengar pengakuan dari Gene, tiba-tiba mukanya memerah. Dia berpikir apakah Gene...

"Mereka ada dimana-mana, aku takut mereka akan menyakitimu saat aku tidak ada."

Tapi hal itu segera dihancurkan oleh perkataan Gene. Ternyata pria di depannya hanya ingin dia selamat... Dia hanya berpikir bahwa Gene hanya ingin membalas budi padanya dengan melindungi dirinya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Olivia segera memasang ekspresi tersenyum dan menjawab Gene dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar, pakaianmu telah ternoda darah bukankah begitu? Mungkin kita bisa mencari beberapa pakaian untuk dikenakkan setelah ini. Apakah kamu mau?"

"Uh... Tentu, bagaimanapun aku harus segera mencuci pakaian ini juga."

Olivia mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus. Tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku membereskan beberapa preman yang ada di sekitar sini, aku tahu mereka masih ada."

Dengan itu, Gene keluar sekali lagi dan segera menyelesaikan preman-preman yang lain. Setelah menyelesaikan mereka, serta mendapat beberapa hadiah kecil. Gene kembali ke arah hotel untuk mengajak Olivia mencari baju ganti.

Tidak lupa, Gene menempatkan karung berisikan 500 koin emas di samping pria yang dia selamatkan sebelumnya. Pria itu berhak mendapatkan karung berisikan emas itu. 


End file.
